Batalla de Yavin 4 (Gran Guerra Sith)
La Batalla de Yavin 4 fue uno de los conflictos finales de la Gran Guerra Sith. El programa de conquista galáctica sistemática de Exar Kun había tomado las vidas de millones, durante los años en que se llevó a cabo la Gran Guerra Sith. Con la destrucción final del cuartel general de entrenamiento Jedi en Ossus, parecía que la era de auto-complacencia de la Orden había terminado. La necesidad de una resolución rápida y final se convirtió en una prioridad urgente. Sin embargo, la República Galáctica tuvo un respiro inesperado cuando el otrora Señor Sith Ulic Qel-Droma regresó de la oscuridad después de matar a su hermano y ser aprisionado en una Pared de Luz. Ulic se enfrentó psicológicamente a las consecuencias de sus acciones, y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba reparar el daño que había causado. Revelando el lugar del cuartel general de Exar Kun—la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin—los líderes Jedi al mando del Maestro Jedi Thon y Nomi Sunrider rápidamente organizaron una masiva fuerza de ataque para terminar la guerra con Kun de una vez por todas. Miles de Caballeros Jedi de toda la galaxia respondieron al llamado, reuniéndose en la luna selvática en una multitud de naves que aparecieron en el cielo. Viendo hacia arriba, Kun reconoció al instante la traición de Qel-Droma, y juró continuar la pelea contra la luz, al sobrevivir. Llamando a toda la poderosa raza massassi a los templos Sith de las selvas para una ceremonia final, Kun les arrancó las escencias vitales a los massassi, usando la energía de un ritual Sith para que el espíritu de kun se separara de su cuerpo mortal, libre para devastar al cosmos por siempre. Como el poderío combinado de decenas de miles de Jedi crearon una increíble pared de energía del lado luminoso para limpiar la presencia corrupta de Kun de la galaxia, la pared chocó inesperadamente y reaccionó con la colosal onda de energía del lado oscudo que ascendía de Yavin—causando una reacción en cadena en el planeta y creando una tormenta de fuego masiva como nunca se había visto, que devoró por completo todos los rastros de Kun y los massassi. Ya que el holocausto no podía ser apagado, las fuerzas Jedi de mala gana partieron del espacio de Yavin, mientras los fuegos seguían ardiendo sin control. Nomi, Ulic, Thon y el resto de los Jedi se impactaron con lo que vieron y se preguntaron cuál terminaría siendo el costo final de sus acciones. Antecedentes thumb|left|200px|Naga Sadow en su exilio en [[Yavin 4/Leyendas|Yavin 4.]] Durante la huida, las fuerzas de Naga Sadow se encontraron con las de Kressh. Tras fingir su muerte, Kressh se había mantenido en el Imperio ganándose el apoyo del consejo aprovechando la ausencia de Sadow. Las dos flotas se enfrentaron, iniciando así la Primera Batalla de Korriban. Cuando parecía que Kressh ganaría la batalla contra las ya heridas fuerzas de Sadow, el Señor Oscuro ordenó estrellar una de sus Naves con la Nave insignia de Kressh. El impacto causó la muerte definitiva de este y finalizó la batalla. Sin embargo, Sadow no pudo disfrutar de su victoria ya que las fuerzas de la Emperatriz Teta surgieron del hiperespacio momentos más tarde. El Corsair sufrió graves daños y sus fuerzas fueron diezmadas. Con la esperanza de escapar a Yavin Prime, Sadow huyó de la batalla haciéndo creer que había muerto en la Supernova que creó anteriormente. Con los restos del Imperio Sith desmoronándose, Sadow y los pocos guerreros Massassi que le quedaban aterrizaron en Yavin 4, donde comenzó la construcción de templos dedicados a su persona. Sadow no pudo reconstruir el Imperio en Yavin después de la guerra, como había esperado hacer, con lo que entró en estado de animación suspendida dentro de uno de sus templos. La especie Sith fue en gran parte exterminada durante el conflicto, y los Massassi que huyeron a Yavin 4 fueron sometidos a crueles experimentos bajo el mandato de Sadow. Otro Lord Sith del Imperio huyó hacia regiones desconocidas para reconstruir el Imperio y regresar más adelante. Programa de conquista galáctica sistemática de Exar Kun había cobrado la vida de millones de personas, en los últimos años que la Gran Guerra Sith quemado. Con la destrucción final de la gran sede de entrenamiento Jedi en Ossus, parece que la era de la complacencia de sí misma de la Orden era ahora oficialmente a su fin. La necesidad de un rápido y resolución final se había vuelto aún más urgente. La República Galáctica se trató de un golpe de suerte inesperado, sin embargo, cuando el antiguo Lord Sith Ulic Qel-Droma se alejó de la oscuridad, después de matar a su propio hermano, encarcelado por debajo de una pared de la luz. Ulic psicológicamente frente a las consecuencias de sus acciones, conscientes de la necesidad de reparar el daño que ya ha provocado la mano. La revelación de la ubicación del principal de Exar Kun sede-la cuarta luna del planeta Yavin, los líderes Jedi bajo el Maestro Jedi Thon y Nomi Sunrider rápidamente organizaron la Flota Exterior de la República a llevar la guerra de nuevo a Kun. La Batalla thumb|right|200px|El [[Pared de Luz|Muro de la Luz, tormentas desencadenadas y los incendios forestales en todo Yavin 4.]] Miles de Caballeros Jedi de toda la galaxia respondieron a la citación, convergiendo en la luna selvática en una multitud de Battlecraft que borró el cielo. Mirando al cielo, Kun reconoció al instante la traición de Qel-Droma, y se comprometió a continuar la lucha contra la luz por sobrevivir. Se produjeron algunos enfrentamientos en tierra entre soldados de la República y los guerreros massassi de Kun. No es posible para contrarrestar el bloqueo del espacio del Fleet culo, Kun convocó gran parte de la población massassi en Yavin IV del Templo de Exar Kun durante una ceremonia final. Guiados por los antiguos libros de magia Sith, vació los massassi de su esencia vital y la energía utilizada en un ritual Sith para liberar su espíritu de las cadenas de su cuerpo mortal. Durante un tiempo, parecía que el Kun sería libre para devastar el cosmos siempre. En respuesta, los Jedi reunidos creó una enorme pared de luz de energía lateral destinado a la limpieza de la presencia corrupta de Exar Kun de la galaxia y el encarcelamiento de su espíritu. Sin embargo, la pared inesperadamente chocó y se hizo reaccionar con la ola colosal de energía del lado oscuro pasando de Yavin, causando una reacción en cadena en el planeta por debajo, creando una tormenta masiva como nunca se había visto antes en la historia, completamente devorando todo rastro de Kun y los massassi. Con el holocausto demostrando ser insaciable, los Jedi fuerzas de mala gana apartó de espacio de Yavin, ya que los incendios seguían ardiendo sin control. Nomi, Ulic, Thon, y el resto de los Jedi se sorprendieron de lo que vieron y se preguntaban lo que el costo final de sus acciones en última instancia, llegar a ser. Epílogo thumb|left|250px|Maestro Ovair y Gynt encuentro Massassi, descendientes de los sobrevivientes del holocausto de Kun. Dos años después, Qel-Droma finalmente comprendería el costo... su nueva nave, el Cay's Dream, aterrizó en Yavin 4, para encontrar a un planeta y ecosistema devastados, sin señales de vida ni de Exar Kun en ningún lugar, así que partió. En la oscuridad del Templo Massassi, el espíritu de Exar Kun gritó inútiles súplicas para que lo sacaran de la oscuridad, condenado en el infierno que él mismo había contruido, mas Ulic, que ya no podía sentir la Fuerza, no pudo escucharlo. Poco a poco, con los años, el ecosistema de Yavin IV regenera y recupera hasta que pudo mantener la flora y la fauna de nuevo. Algunos massassi en Yavin IV también sobrevivió la tormenta de fuego incluyendo Kalgrath. A través de los siglos, sus números en Yavin IV multiplican. En 3.756 ABY, estos massassi fueron encontrados por una parte secreta Verdaderos Sith por el espía Barel Ovair y su Padawan Jedi Eison Gynt que estaban en una misión para eliminar la apariencia de las energías del lado oscuro que emanan de la tumba del Lord Sith Naga Sadow de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial hace 1.244 años antes. Estos Massassi atacó a los dos forasteros y condujo más profundamente en las tumbas donde se encuentran persistentes energías del Señor Sith. Siete años más tarde, surgió Gynt uso massassi guerreros túnicas y poseído por el espíritu del lado oscuro de Sadow. Gynt atacó al maestro Ovair a plena luz del día en Coruscant, pero fue superado por Ovair. thumb|250px|right|El espíritu de [[Exar Kun frente a los estudiantes de Luke Skywalker.]] En el año 1 DBY (un Año despues de la Batalla de Yavin) , el Profesor Walter Emanus, de Corellia, encabezó una expedición arqueológica a Yavin 4. Durante las excavaciones dieron con las catacumbas del antiguo Lord Oscuro, y su espíritu despertó de su letargo. Kun los atrapó y les hizo fundar el Culto de Exar Kun, que le adoraba como a un dios. El culto intentó ganar más adeptos de la Universidad de Corellia, pero el profesor Cornelius Wagglehorn consiguió dar al traste con sus planes y quedó silenciado una vez más.Star Wars Galaxies El espíritu de Exar Kun no volvió a resurgir hasta el 11 DBY durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Las circunstancias habían cambiado mucho en todos esos siglos: La República Galáctica había sido eventualmente sustituida por un Imperio, que a su vez había sido derrotado por la Alianza Rebelde - que usó los templos del Lord Sith como base -, la cual constituyó una Nueva República. Los Jedi habían sido prácticamente exterminados en el año 19 ABY, pero un Caballero Jedi, Luke Skywalker, estableció un Praexum Jedi en Yavin IV como inicio de una Nueva Orden Jedi despues de la Muerte Final de Darth Sidious en Onderon. Con la llegada de estudiantes sensibles a la Fuerza, el espíritu de Kun despertó de nuevo tras su largo letargo, y vio su oportunidad de vengarse y restaurar su poder. Para ello empezó a seducir a los pupilos, de un modo similar al que Freedon Nadd le adoctrinó a él en el pasado, con la promesa de un poder mayor. Lo intentó con el padawan Gantoris, pero cuando éste se resistió a su influjo, Kun acabó con él. La sensación de haber destruido a su primer Jedi en miles de años reavivó el deseo de Exar de volver a difundir su tenebrosa influencia por la galaxia. El que más se dejó influir en estas sendas fue Kyp Durron, un aventajado estudiante''Dark Apprentice. Con la guía de Kun, Durron utilizó el lado oscuro de la Fuerza para derrotar a Luke, dejándolo al borde de la muerte en un estado de inconsciencia. En este limbo, el Jedi y el antiguo Lord Sith combatieron ferozmente. Mientras tanto, Durron emprendió una cruzada personal y destruyó Carida, planeta del Imperio donde se encontraba su hermano, lo que era desconocido por Kyp. Este hecho, al igual que ocurrió siglos atrás con Ulic Qel-Droma, le arrancó de las garras de Exar Kun y del lado oscuro. Luke consiguió volver a la vida gracias a la ayuda de sus estudiantes, y, junto a ellos y con la importante ayuda del maestro Vodo-Siosk Baas, destruyó para siempre el espíritu de aquel que estaba destinado a devolver la gloria a los Sith. Después fue vencido la sombra del Kun, Corran Horn destruyó el templo de Kun con torpedos de protones, lo que elimina la mancha oscura. ''Campeones de la Fuerza Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 6: Dark Lord'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 1: A Gathering of Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Timeline 7: Peace for the Republic?'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' Fuentes * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' Yavin 4 Yavin 4